


Levi's tea shop

by Fariard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ASMR, Comfort, Cute Levi Ackerman, Depression, Gen, Motivational, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slightly ooc Levi Ackerman, Tea, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tea voyage, and he got a fucking tea shop, and he grew wiser, because years passed, depressed reader
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fariard/pseuds/Fariard
Summary: Ohi! Tu.Sì, tu che stai davanti alla porta da mezz’ora e mi guardi attraverso la vetrina. Coraggio. Entra.Cosa ci facevi in giro in una giornata così fredda? Hai dei cristalli di ghiaccio negli occhi.O forse non è ghiaccio. Sono per caso lacrime? Perché diavolo stai piangendo?Ah. Sei terribilmente triste e non sai perché. Capisco.Certo che è capitato anche a me, però io non piango. Non più. Le mie lacrime, le mie urla e le mie risate devono essersi perse tempo fa sulla strada che dalle budella portava all’esterno, e ora sono qui dentro da qualche parte nascoste alla vista, ma non significa che non ci siano.Le lascio fermentare al buio come le foglie di tè: più tempo passa e meno diventano amare.Ma sto divagando e a te serve un posto caldo, non una predica.Vieni, dai. Da questa parte.Siediti.(⚠ questa storia contiene riferimenti a spoilers dell’anime e del manga ⚠)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Depressed reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Levi's tea shop

**Author's Note:**

> Ho cercato a lungo qualcosa del genere e ho pensato che facevo prima a scriverlo io.  
> Una storia in stile ASMR centrata sul lettore, dove Levi è riuscito ad aprire il suo famoso negozio di tè e si prende cura dei momenti di tristezza dei clienti.  
> So che sono finito leggermente OOC, ma a) serve allo scopo, b) chissenefrega, c) sono passati gli anni e Levi è “indubbiamente più saggio”, quindi parla di più e fa anche discorsoni motivazionali  
> Spero possa piacerti e perché no, risollevarti un po’ il morale qualora ne avessi bisogno 
> 
> 🎧  
> Suggerimento per la musica di background:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQ8JPbdnBdo

Ohi! Tu.

Sì, tu che stai davanti alla porta da mezz’ora e mi guardi attraverso la vetrina. Coraggio. Entra.

Cosa ci facevi in giro in una giornata così fredda? Hai dei cristalli di ghiaccio negli occhi.

O forse non è ghiaccio. Sono per caso lacrime? Perché diavolo stai piangendo?

Ah. Sei terribilmente triste e non sai perché. Capisco.

Certo che è capitato anche a me, però io non piango. Non più. Le mie lacrime, le mie urla e le mie risate devono essersi perse tempo fa sulla strada che dalle budella portava all’esterno, e ora sono qui dentro da qualche parte nascoste alla vista, ma non significa che non ci siano.

Le lascio fermentare al buio come le foglie di tè: più tempo passa e meno diventano amare.

Ma sto divagando e a te serve un posto caldo, non una predica.

Vieni, dai. Da questa parte.

Siediti.

_Scosta uno sgabello. Il bancone di pino è tirato a lucido._ _Le sue belle mani afferrano la teiera di ghisa e la inclinano, i polsi si piegano._ _Un liquido chiaro dall’odore di erba e di limone gorgoglia nella tazza blu scuro venata d’oro._ _Il vapore si solleva in ampi cerchi. Te la offre, porgendotela con la punta delle dita._

Questo è tè bancha con foglie di ortica e lemongrass. Il mio tè di benvenuto.

Molto indicato sia al mattino che al pomeriggio, ripulisce lo stomaco e solleva l’umore. Su, bevi.

Ovvio che non è zuccherato. Tch.

Ho notato che ci sono sempre più persone che entrano e mi chiedono direttamente qualcosa di dolce. Fragole, miele, a volte persino la panna. Mi avete preso per una latteria?

Ho qualcosa alla frutta, ma è solo per armonizzare il sapore e per aggiungere alle miscele delle proprietà utili, come dei sali minerali. La frutta, come ogni cibo, è una medicina. E le medicine non andrebbero prese per consolarsi.

Questa gente che vuole il dolce a ogni costo, è perché in realtà è depressa e ha paura della sua stessa tristezza.

Così io gli do una bevanda aspra, da cui non aspettarsi niente, ma che li smuove in profondità e finisce per addolcirli. Curo il dispiacere con altro dispiacere.

Vedrai che alla fine ti farà bene.

Bevi. Non è così male.

È _buono_? Questo è insolito. Credo che io e te andremo d’accordo.

Vedo che la tazza ti incuriosisce. In effetti è rotta. Ma è anche intera. È una tecnica antica: quando cade un oggetto di ceramica, anziché gettarlo via lo si ricostruisce incollando i frammenti con l’oro fuso. Questa tazza è diventata più preziosa proprio perché qualcosa un giorno l’ha fatta a pezzi e io ho avuto la capacità di rimetterli insieme.

Sono le sue crepe che, inaspettatamente, le hanno dato valore.

Lo capisci? Capisco bene anch’io. Probabilmente avrai sentito parlare di me…

_Indica due spade e un mantello verde appesi sulla parete come cimeli, che si confondono fra il caldo legno degli scaffali e i grandi vasi pieni di erbe._ _Uno stemma con due ali spiegate brilla alla luce delle candele, la stessa luce che fa risaltare il suo viso spezzato in due parti asimmetriche da una sottile cicatrice bianca._

Sì sì, grazie per i complimenti, ma è quello che mi dicono tutti. Ti amo, ti ammiro, sei un dio, e blah blah blah.

Tch! Fatela finita. Ci manca solo che mi facciate una statua.

Se fossi un dio credi che sarei ancora qui a giocare con le piante? Sarei già fuggito da questa terra disgraziata e me ne starei a poltrire sulla cima di una montagna sacra o robe del genere.

Ho sempre fatto il mio dovere, solo il mio dovere, e non vado fiero di nulla. Il mio unico miracolo è stato eseguire gli ordini. Tutti gli ordini, fino all’ultimo.

_Il suo sguardo si fa più cupo. Quando muove qualche passo di lato, ti accorgi che zoppica._

Oh, smettila di frignarmi sull’arredamento. Il sale corrode il legno. Ci dovrò passare di nuovo la cera.

 _La tua vita fa schifo._ Ahhh sì, anche questa l’ho già sentita. Non dirmi altro: ho quello che ci vuole per te.

Perché ti tiri indietro? Non è niente di illegale! No, non ho nemmeno intenzione di prenderti a sberle. Non credere che non lo farei volentieri, ma adesso sono diventato più vecchio e quindi, indubbiamente, più saggio.

Picchiare i clienti non fa bene agli affari.

_Sorride._ _È come un lampo a ciel sereno e gli rischiara tutta la faccia, sottolineando la sua bellezza senza età._ _Prepara per te un vassoio con una tazza di terracotta e una teiera coordinata, in cui immerge un colino di bambù._

È una mia ricetta segreta, ma posso dirti gli ingredienti principali: tè bianco delle terre orientali, lavanda, bergamotto, fiordaliso. È per le persone che infieriscono su se stesse molto più di quanto già non faccia il mondo. Ho preso a ceffoni più ragazzini di quanti io possa contare, e so che è inutile continuare a fornire energia dall’esterno se lo slancio vitale non parte da dentro.

Quindi, ecco un tè per chi ha qualcosa che lo sta consumando: ansia, preoccupazioni, manie; qualcosa che gli impedisce di stare tranquillo e gli ruba tutta la felicità.

Non ti piace? Ah. Vorresti qualcosa di ‘più forte’. Siamo alle solite. Tutti credono che per tirarsi su si debba ricorrere alle cose estreme. Farsi violenza, darsi una botta… siamo già fortunati se entrate in un negozio di tè. Di solito preferite la taverna o il bordello. Poveri imbecilli. 

Tu non mi sembri come gli altri clienti, perciò dai retta a un vecchio soldato: per ritrovare la forza, bisogna prima di tutto stare calmi. È la base. Se sei agitato non concludi niente. È banale ma, come tutte le cose banali, funziona.

Respira. Butta via quello che non ti serve. Prenditi cura di ciò che è rimasto. La tua energia verrà fuori da sola se non trova più niente di inutile a sbarrarle la strada.

Assaggia, forza. Merda, non costringermi a prendere la tazza e imboccarti.

Non ho combattuto tutte le mie battaglie per finire a consolare degli idioti che non mi danno rett….

Ok, forse sto esagerando. Ti chiedo scusa.

È che ho imparato che dove falliscono le belle parole, allora serve qualcuno che ti dia una sberla da qualche parte e se è l’orgoglio, tanto meglio. Non mi interessa cosa pensi di me. L’importante è che tu esca di qui senza quelle lacrime.

Non ti conosco, ma voglio che tu stia bene.

Perché? Perché, dannazione, mi ricordi me quando ero più giovane e più stupido.

Fortunatamente ho avuto modo anch’io di ricevere le mie perle di saggezza. L’ho anche dipinto sul muro, guarda: “ _Tutti abbiamo bisogno di ubriacarci di qualcosa per poter tirare avanti nella vita”_.

La trovavo deprimente, ma poi ho capito che è la maledetta verità.

Io mi sono ubriacato di sangue e di rabbia per così tanti anni. Le scelte di merda di cui ti parlavo, ne ho fatte una serie infinita, una dopo l’altra. Ho perso tutte le persone che amavo. Tutte. Non mi è rimasto più nessuno.

Il dolore è stato così schiacciante che mi ha ridotto a un cadavere vivente tenuto in piedi solo dalla propria determinazione. Guerra dopo guerra, tragedia dopo tragedia.

E quando alla fine mi sono ritrovato solo come un cane a contemplare dall’alto le rovine del mondo, mi sono chiesto cos’avrei fatto a quel punto. Questa voglia di farla finita era davvero così forte? Più forte di me? Un tempo mi chiamavano ‘il più forte dell’umanità’, tch, ma credo fosse perché ero bravo a menare in giro delle spade. La forza d’animo è un’altra cosa e non è innata. Ho dovuto costruirmela per conto mio.

E buttarsi giù da quelle stesse rovine restava un pensiero molto allettante: non avrei dovuto fare niente di epico, un ultimo salto nel buio e tanti saluti.

Ma poi ho pensato a questo fatto dell’ubriacarsi e ho trovato quello di cui mi stavo ubriacando io: la disperazione.

Stare in quella gabbia mi metteva al sicuro dalla mia più grande paura, ossia che le cose potessero andare paradossalmente a finire bene. Non ci speravo più. E invece è successo!

Però ci devi credere. Se non ci credi tu non lo farà nessuno al posto tuo.

Questo sogno innocente come aprire un negozio di tè, la gioia nel pulire un vetro e vedere quanto brilla, la soddisfazione di risolvere l’enigma che rappresenta ogni cliente per consigliargli la varietà più adatta, anche solo giocare a prendere una manciata di foglie e buttarle nell’acqua per osservare che alcune affondano e altre rimangono in superficie. Questi piaceri infantili, una vita normale… nessuno l’avrebbe mai detto, ma è tutto quello che desideravo.

“E tu cosa sei, un eroe?” mi ha chiesto qualcuno. Sì, lo sono.

Ma non perché ho combattuto una guerra in cui realtà non ci sono stati né vincitori né vinti. Lo sono diventato quando ho scelto di sopravvivere e di voltare pagina, di concentrarmi sul bello che c’è nel mondo anziché piangermi addosso, e allora ogni battito del mio cuore è diventato un atto di coraggio.

Quindi…

_ti porge un fazzoletto bianco perfettamente stirato_

…piantala. Qui, oggi, adesso.

Ti faccio una semplice domanda: te la senti di vivere oppure no? Perché non è che ci siano tante alternative.

Se la risposta è no, stiamo solo sprecando tempo. Buttati direttamente nel fiume e non farmi lavare altre tazze. Sappi che comunque ti rispetterò, perché ci vuole un certo fegato a farsi del male con le proprie mani.

Se la risposta è sì, di cosa stiamo parlando? Va’ nel mondo e datti da fare. Da qui, da oggi, da adesso.

Se scegli la vita, devi promettermi che allora vivrai davvero e non starai più in questa sorta di limbo a macerarti. L’indecisione deve essere un punto di passaggio, un incrocio: nessuno sarebbe così stupido da starsene fermo per giorni in mezzo a un incrocio.

_Restate in silenzio per un po’. La tazza vuota diventa fredda fra le tue mani._ _Lui la porta via e appoggia sul bancone una grossa teiera trasparente già piena di acqua bollente, in cui getta una pallina verde. Mentre aspettate che succeda qualcosa, ti scruta coi suoi occhi color del cielo d’inverno._

Sembra che tu abbia smesso di frignare. Bene.

Mi piace pensare che sia l’eccellente qualità del tè, ma anche la mia compagnia…

Tch, era da molto tempo che non mi capitava di parlare così a lungo con qualcuno e credimi, non sono uno che lo fa volentieri. Già solo questo dovrebbe farti sentire speciale.

E comunque non ci sono altri pazzi che se ne vanno in giro con un tempo come questo. Siamo solo io e te.

Nessuno ti giudicherà.

_Nella teiera, la pallina si sta aprendo lentamente. Vedi attraverso il vetro le foglie che si fanno da parte, liberando un fiore che se ne resta a fluttuare nell'acqua._

Ah sì, questo fa sempre il suo effetto. Ed è il mio preferito. Questi fiori sono stati strappati, essiccati, legati e tenuti al buio in una cantina per molti anni, e chiunque si rifiuterebbe di collaborare a questo punto, ma loro no. Quando c’è abbastanza calore, si aprono e basta. Non stanno a farsi tante domande.

Vedi, una volta ho detto a qualcuno che avrei preso una decisione per lui. Che era meglio che abbandonasse il suo sogno e morisse.

Non farò più una cosa del genere, non prenderò più decisioni al posto degli altri. Le persone hanno la responsabilità del proprio futuro, dei propri sogni, di quello che vogliono diventare, e quindi nemmeno io sto a farti tante domande tranne quella che ti ho fatto prima…

_Versa il tè in due tazze di vetro, mettendo il fiore nella tua. Lo bevete insieme, mentre la grandine sferza le finestre._

…e a cui devi ancora rispondere. Allora, cosa scegli?


End file.
